Awkward to Say the Least
by Waywatcher
Summary: AU. One-shot. Gender-bender. Strange things happen when Changeling gets her hands on glue. You gotta feel sorry for Crow. Very much OOC, but what did you expect? This is gender-bender!


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans. Okay, this is my first AU. Hopefully it turns out well. ****Fair warning, this fiction is weiiiird. If you all like this story I might consider doing more gender-bender stuff.**

* * *

><p>"Robyn! Robyn! Quickly! You must do the seeing of this!" Starfire's loud voice bellows up to the roof, nearly knocking off the poor girl Starfire had come to fetch. The excited alien bursts through the door and spots a rather startled masked hero regaining her valence near the edge of the roof.<p>

"Errm. What is it Star?" Robyn asks wearily.

"Changeling! She- She- She-!" The boy gestures wildly as he tries to explain. His excitement proves a hindrance to this.

"Star?" Robyn's tone becomes slightly anxious.

"You must come see!" The alien boy repeats his earlier statement and lunges forward, grabbing the girl's hand in a vice grip, and hauls her down the stairs to the main room. He is completely oblivious to Robyn's rather red face.

Starfire swings the door open to the main room.

"SEE?!" He cries, waving an arm wildly at the couch. Robyn manages to haul herself upright after being dragged down the hall and takes a look in the appropriate direction.

"Wow." She says in awe. "Changeling actually managed to do it?"

"If ya'll consider gluing Crow's hands to the controller "managing to do it"." Cyborg chuckles from just beside the door frame. She's grinning like mad and just can't seem to stop snickering at her unfortunate male teammate.

Robyn sighs and shakes her head. Changeling hasn't stopped pranking and teasing Crow since the team was formed a month ago. Crow, on the other hand, has tried to avoid the hyperactive girl at all costs, but occasionally the green shapeshifter manages to one-up the half-demon; and when that happens you get situations like this.

"It is good to see our friends enjoying a game of video in each other's company, yes?" Starfire asks cheerily.

"Yeahhh..." Cyborg says in disbelief. "Enjoying... Sure..."

"Should we help him?" Robyn asks.

"Nah." Cyborg giggles. "This is too funny to ruin right now."

"Why would Crow need the help?" The resident alien's confusion has not been lessened by his friend's odd statements. "Does he not like spending time with Changeling?"

"Considering how Changeling spends half her time with Crow teasing him, I honestly don't see how he can complain like he does." Cyborg muses. ~[That comment will make sense in a moment] "Then again, considering how willing you are to hang around your friends it's strange that Robyn doesn't spend more time with YOU."

Robyn stiffens and glares at her metallic friend. However, Starfire doesn't respond to Cyborg's comment. His attention has shifted back to Crow and Changeling.

"I'm winning!" Changeling laughs. "You really aren't good at this are you Crow?"

"Just because you forced me to hold the controller doesn't mean I'm going to play." Crow mutters under his breath, still trying to pry his hands off the dreaded device.

"Aww, don't worry Crow. I'm hear to teach ya." Changeling giggles. She slides down next to the suddenly-fearful sorcerer who leans away from the green girl. "I don't bite." She grins, displaying her single fang. [Does Cyborg's comment make sense NOW? :P]

"Somehow I don't believe you." Crow whispers, genuinely afraid.

"Poor guy." Robyn says sympathetically, watching the scene. "Changeling can be quite frightening when she comes on THAT strong."

"Whereas you come on too weak." Cyborg whispers to her in response.

Robyn returns to glaring at Cyborg. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Cyborg makes a tsking noise. "So the extremely handsome alien standing right next to you (he's still holding your hand by the way) doesn't attract you in the slightest?"

"I-I never said that." Robyn protests. Her hands twitchs slightly in Starfire's as she realizes he still hasn't let go. "And if you persist in pushing the topic you'll find yourself running laps _my friend_."

Cyborg holds her hands up in surrender, but can't help smiling suggestively at the thoroughly embarrassed masked girl.

"You're worse than Changeling sometimes." Robyn mutters in irritation.

Starfire let's out an abnormally high-pitch giggle and the two girls turn their heads to see the source of the commotion.

Changeling finally managed to corner the terrified half-demon, much to everyone else's amusement. Crow is now sitting nervously on the couch with Changeling behind him. Her legs are wrapped around his waist to keep him from escaping and her arms are stretched down the length of his to help him man the controls. This leaves her upper body pressed tightly against his back, much to his obvious embarrassment. Despite all this, Crow's main fear is her rather sharp fang witch is only an inch away from his right ear.

"Now, now Crow." Changeling whispers, grinning evilly. "How am I supposed to help you if you keep squirming?"

'Azar save me!' Crow pleas mentally. He flinchs slightly to the left when he feels the shapeshifter's breath on the back of his ear. Despite knowing the girl won't actually hurt him, he can't shake the fear of being bitten.

"Aww..." Starfire smiles. "They are bonding!"

Cyborg suddenly coughs as she stifles laughter. Robyn smiles slightly, but decides Crow has been traumatized enough for one day.

"Let the poor boy go Changeling." The masked girl calls out. "I think he's had enough "teaching" for one day."

"Aww, but we only got to the basic controls!" Changeling whines, suddenly loosing her seductive attitude.

Crow breathes a sigh of relief. He shoots Robyn one of his rare smiles.

Changeling scowls slightly at this, and Crow can feel sweat start to form on the back of his neck. The last thing he wants is for the green girl to be upset at him, he'll never get the glue off on his own!

"Help him take the glue off." Robyn orders, and turns to speak with Starfire, attempting to explain what just happened to the oblivious alien.

Changeling glares at the girl's back and turns her head to face Crow. He shrinks back into his cloak as she grabs his hands, which are still glued to the controller.

'This is gonna hurt.' The half-demon thinks to himself with dread. He closes his eyes as he waits for the searing pain of his hands being ripped off the controller. Surprisingly, it doesn't come.

A strange wet feeling spreads across his hands. The fearful boy risks a glance. He is shocked to see Changeling licking his hands. Realizing how close her fang is to his exposed digits, he attempts to speak.

"Err..." He rasps weakly. "What are you..."

He trails off as the green girl turns her annoyed expression up to him.

"You want this off or not bird boy?" She hisses.

Crow gulps. "Y-Yes please."

After a full minute of the strange treatment Changeling finally stops.

"There." She says, moving her face away from his hands. "All done."

Crow looks suspicious.

"The glue was special, it just requires water to remove." Changeling explains.

True to her word, Crow manages to lift his hands off the controller without issue.

"Doesn't that mean I could have just run it under the tap?" The boy inquires cautiously.

"Are you complaining?" The green girl's eyes narrow dangerously.

"N-No!" He squeaks, quailing under her glare.

"Ugh..." The shapeshifter growls and storms out of the room.

Cyborg shakes her head and walks over to the shivering Crow. "Smooth." She remarks, grinning.

The half-demon shifts uncomfortably, but starts to revert back to his normal attitude without Changeling to keep it down. Reclusive, distant, and generally shut off.

"I just wanted her to leave." He states. "I wasn't trying to be smooth."

The metallic girl raises an eyebrow in response.

"I-I. Well, you see..." He tries to explain just WHY he wanted her to leave, but at the same time doesn't want to admit the real reason, it's embarrassing and pathetic.

"Whatever you say," Cyborg shakes her head. "but Changeling is gonna keep on going after you ya know. She's completely dominating, but she's only trying to make you feel wanted."

Crow's head droops slightly. He knows his green teammate means well, but she's just... Scary.

"It also didn't help that ya smiled at Robyn." Cyborg mentions.

Crow's head snaps up in surprise. "What do you mean?" He asks suspiciously.

"You don't know?" The metallic teen asks, shocked.

"What?" Crow demands. "What is it."

"Nothing." Cyborg mutters. "Ugh, boys."

Crow is left sitting on the couch, hands drenched in saliva, and totally confused.

Poor guy.

Starfire, on the other hand, has just been brought up to speed on what was REALLY happening.

"So they were NOT bonding?" He asks, looking sad.

"Well... They kinda were, though I'm fairly sure Crow was too terrified to really get much out of the experience." Robyn sighs. "Changeling is gonna make the guy suffer a mental breakdown at this rate."

"He does not like Changeling's displays of affection?" He questions. "Is this another "Earth thing"? Do males on this planet dislike physical contact with others?" A disturbing thought enters the alien's mind. "Should I be staying the away from you in order to resemble an earthing? Is my voluntary proximity offensive?"

"Wah?" Robyn is startled by the odd conclusion her friend has come to. She almost panics upon seeing him release her hand and start backing away. "N-No! You don't have to stay away! It's not a problem!"

"Are you positive? If it is an Earth custom then should I not follow it?"

"It isn't a custom! It's fine Starfire." Robyn starts to calm as Starfire halts his retreat. She feels her heart break a bit when he doesn't reach for her hand again, or return to his previous proximity. 'Damn, I guess Cyborg was right. I do feel something for Starfire.'

"Err, Robyn?" Starfire asks uncertainly.

"Wah? Uh, yes?" Robyn stumbles over her words.

"You were looking at me strangely, did do something inappropriate?" He asks curiously.

"Not that I... Wait. Why was your first assumption that you did something inappropriate?" Her eyes narrow at the sweating tamarainien warrior.

"Err... It was just the first reason that did the springing into my head." Starfire offers.

"I say someone has a guilty conscience." Robyn hisses.

Starfire goes pale.

"We're you staring?!" The masked girl shrieks.

Starfire winces. "Umm... No?"

"You were!" Robyn's screech is positively banshee-like.

"Ohh, you're in trouble now." Cyborg laughs from behind the kitchen counter.

"I-I just remembered that... Um... Myself and Crow need to... Uh... Reorganize some of my furniture!" Starfire is backing away slowly from the fuming Robyn as he says this.

Not wanting to be left with another angry girl, Crow quickly agrees. "Yes, I had agreed to help. We will be leaving now!"

Starfire dashes over to the dark boy and he quickly teleports them out of the gaze of a furious Robyn.

"Those two cowards!" She hisses.

"Aww, c'mon Robyn. Did you seriously think no one would ever stare at you considering your figure not to mention the fact that you're a SUPERHERO?" Cyborg drags out the last word.

"Fans I can take, but my own teammates?!"

"It's not like you don't stare at him when he isn't looking." Cyborg chuckles.

"Wha? Th-That's different!" Robyn protests.

"How so?"

"Th-They're boys!"

"So?"

"They don't mind being stared at!"

"How would you know?"

"All boys are like that! Egotistical and hormone-driven!"

Cyborg rolls her human eye. "Listen to yourself Robyn. If you're not being sexist than no one is, or ever has been."

Robyn sighs and hangs her head.

"Plus, I assumed you WANTED Starfire to pay attention to you." The metallic girl teases.

Robyn turns a death glare towards the Titan, but she just shrugs it off.

"I hate you so very much." The masked girl growls before storming out of the room.

"Dinner in ten minutes!" Cyborg calls after her. The door closes and she returns to preparing the meal.

She recounts the result of the strange afternoon:

-The boy's both ended up confused and fearful

-The girls were ticked off

Cyborg sighs. The other girls really needed to tone it down, or else Changeling would turn into a dominatrix, and Robyn would start yelling at someone the moment they looked at her.

The metallic teen couldn't help but feel sorry for the male members of the team. Not only were they outnumbered three to two, but they were constantly unsure and weary of their teammates.

"I guess this is why guys say we don't make sense." Cyborg muses to herself. "To them it seems we have irrational outbursts over nothing, and we get riled up over the smallest of things." Her expression lowered into a scowl for a moment. "But would it kill them to be a bit less oblivious? Or maybe learn some damn manners?"

Sighing once more, Cyborg returns to finishing up the meal. The Titans needed all the energy they could get...

If they were going to survive movie night.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot complete. Easily the strangest story I've ever written. Kinda fun though I have to admit. Robyn is... Interesting. Changeling and Crow are changed majorly and are just plain fun to write. Totally changed the dynamic of those two a lot. Starfire and Cyborg remain relatively unchanged.<strong>


End file.
